Flying flags from automobiles has been popular for many years. In particular it is currently popular to carry on an automobile highly visible flags or pennants for sports teams, colleges and the like. Automobiles decorated with a sports theme are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,940, Aug. 27, 1996, R. P. Noone for Stock Motor Vehicle Outfitted with a Sports Theme Kit. It is particularly popular to display flags indicating team loyalty at tail gate parties at stadium parking lots preceding and following ball games.
Prior art flag holders for mounting flags on the front hood area of automobiles are typified by U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,669, Sep. 24, 1918, W. L. Deming for Flagstaff Holder; U.S. Pat. No. 1,524,967, Feb. 3, 1925, G. Dahl for Adjustable Double Clamp; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,535,396, Apr. 28, 1925, C. Buehler for Flag Holder for Automobiles. These flag holders are not satisfactory, since they constitute a safety hazard in interfering with a drivers view of the road when driving. Furthermore, with front hood type mounts, the flags are not visible to trailing drivers, and thus fail to provide a wide range of visibility either for standing or driven automobiles.
Also flag holders are mounted between a closed car window and door frame in U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,938, Aug. 10, 1993, A. Lalo for Vehicle Flag System. These flag holders interfere with the opening of windows and may scratch or damage the car finish or window glass when used, and may be a safety hazard obscuring the driver's view out of a window.
Thus, it is an objective of this invention to provide improved flag holders for automobiles or other transportation vehicles such as motorhomes or boats that do not introduce safety hazards and which prominently display the flags in a highly visible position both when the automobile is parked and driven.